A New Beginning
by Kdnull
Summary: Michael explaining the plans of what will happen during the North Yankton bank heist and how he plans to make his "early retirement" to his girlfriend, Amanda. His girlfriend isn't exactly on board with the idea of screwing over two deranged killers.


**A/N** : In this short fanfiction, Amanda and Michael live in Amanda's parents house. Jimmy and Tracey are already born. Michael and Amanda have yet to be married.  
This is week #1 and the requirement was for a fanfiction to be wrote with the title being, "A New Beginning". 

* * *

**A New Beginning**

Michael let out a soft sigh as he told his soon to be wife, "Listen, Amanda. We're going to move to Los Santos. Start over. I made a deal. The slate will be totally wiped clean."  
Amanda sat in an old wooden chair in her parent's house. The clock chimed two in the morning as they sat in almost complete darkness, the only thing lighting up the room being a dimly lit lamp that sat in the corner of the kitchen. She watched the stained white tiles as her hands gripped her cream colored coffee mug a little too tightly. The pair had arrived home late after going out and seeing a film in the theaters, Amanda's parents watching two year old Tracey and new born Jimmy. The date had turned sour when Michael attempted to tell her his plans of having an early retirement as a bank robber. She, of course, wanted him to quit being a criminal, but how he went about his final score was what got to her. She nodded and mumbled, "You kill your best friends so that you get out. Get out of a game that you were never forced into."

She shook her head and gritted her teeth slightly. She harshly asked, refusing to look at him, "How do I know that when we get out of town that you aren't gonna do the same to me because I know too much? How do I know that this isn't a set up for me, too, Michael? I don't know what to believe. If you would've told me two days ago that you were gonna kill Trevor and Brad, I wouldn't have believed it. Now? Now is a different story."  
Michael frowned and responded, eyes soft, "Trust me, darling, look at me, Amanda. It was the only thing I could do. Either everyone dies, or one guy gets out. I'm that guy!"

She glanced up at him, eyes narrowed. Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing from the father of her children and her partner. He was going to betray some of the closest people to him and get them killed so the slim chance of his friend's coming after him would be eliminated. Amanda asked, staring with a small squint, "Who is in on this, Michael? Who is making this happen? Someone else you are gonna backstab?"  
Michael sat back in his seat as he anxiously bounced his left leg. He didn't like talking with Amanda about the details of his operation in case something went wrong and agents came after her and pressed her for information, his fake identity being blown. The thought of agents even in the same state as Amanda and his kids made him sick.

He answered slowly, almost regretting saying his name the moment it came out, "His name is Dave Norton, nice guy- realist. He gets the glory, I get out. It's not even a decision. Amanda, I don't have a choice."  
Mandy rubbed her pale forehead as she listened, trying to grasp that this was reality. She never knew that hooking up with a man who was attracted to her at the strip club she worked at would result in everything that had happened. Flirting with him led her in this life style. She didn't regret it, but only wished she had been prepared for the life ahead. She mumbled quietly, "Mom and Dad will be devastated. I'm assuming we can't tell them anything either, huh? We just go off the grid?"  
The criminal leaned forward to her and gave a small nod. When he saw her upset facial expression, he asked, placing his left hand on her left knee, "Do you wanna die here where it's always snowing? Or do you wanna go and live where it's always sunny?"  
She felt her gaze fall back to the ground. After a few moments of silence, she pressed on, "Where is the job going to be at? How do I know you'll get hit in time and be safe? What if Dave misses your vest?"

Michael gently rubbed her knee as he closed his eyes, the questions all valid. He was terrified of the thought of Dave missing the shot and striking anywhere except the target. It was a scenario that he couldn't imagine ending well.  
He said calmly, reopening his eyes, "Some depot out of town, you don't need to know. Trust me, nothing is gonna go wrong. Nothing."  
Amanda shook her head when he was finished talking. His words seemed planned and thought out to her perspective. How long had he been planning to give her this speech? Amanda stated, "I don't like this, Michael. I don't. Not one bit."  
He removed his hand from her leg and sat back in the creaky chair. "I did the deal, Amanda. It's over. Baby, we get out. Be happy. Be normal! We did it. Baby, we are home free. It's over."

She felt her chest tighten as her eyes welled with tears. She shook her head and buried her face within her hands, letting out a shaky breath as her body quivered. There was too many thoughts of what could go wrong, and even if it did go as plan, the fake uncle to her children would be dead. Though she didn't like Trevor and was scared of him, he was still a human being. She didn't want anyone dead.  
Michael stood up quietly, walked to his partner, and then hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear gently, shutting his eyes, "Just this one job, and everything is done."


End file.
